governments night at freddys
by eoinio11
Summary: obama, putin, cameron, higgins and abbot all take the security gaurd role at freddy fazbears pizza for charity
1. Chapter 1

**Governments night at freddy's pt 1 1****st**** night **

**WARNING**

**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THEM COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED AND HAVE FUN **

…**.**

David Cameron, barock Obama, Michael d Higgins, Vladimir Putin and tony abbott (prime minister of Australia) were working the shift as a security gaurds for freddy fazbear's pizzeria

1st night 12:00

The phone rings

Michael d Higgins: SOMEONE GET THAT PHONE !

Obama picks up the phone

Obama: hello

Phone guy: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be FILED within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

Putin: ok?

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Cameron: WHAT?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

ALL: what!?

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

They all looked surprised

Higgins: they probably done that as a joke

Abbott was checking the cameras

Abbott: uh guys?

Putin: what?

Abbott: wasn't theyre a bunny here?

All of them looked at the camera

Cameron: uh oh

Higgins: go look for him Cameron

Cameron: me!?

Higgins: yes go look

Cameron: why me?

Higgins: because obamas to important and so is putin abbott has to keep Australia in check and im to handsome to die so yea…

Cameron: ….fine

Cameron leaves and five minutes later Cameron arrived back and closes the door and he has scratches all over him

Obama: you ok Cameron?

Cameron: they tried to kill me

Higgins: right lads we are against bunnie chicken and George

Freddy: my name is freddy

Higgins: shut up

Bonnie was outside the door

Abbott: ok a plan?

Obama: yea what power are we on?

Abbott: 30%

Obama: what time is it?

Higgins shouts up the hall

Higgins: GEORGE WHAT TIME IS IT!

Freddy shouts back 5:00

Higgins: RIGHT!

CAMERON CLOSES THE DOORS And one hour later 5am

Higgins: ok thank god see you tomorrow lads

….

Finished

Now join us for pt 2 2nd night


	2. night 2

**Government's night at freddy's: night 2**

**WARNING**

…**.**

THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES OR PEOPLE IN THEM COUNTRIES

….

They all came back the following night

Obama: we can certainly hope that tonight is a better night

Putin: whats wrong Obama scared?

Higgins: don't worry lad I have our defense system

Abbott: whats that?

Higgins take out a hurley stick

Obama: your not aloud bring in weapons!

Higgins: well your not aloud kill people and look what they're doing

Then suddenly the phone rang

Phone guy: uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!

Abbott: …thanks?

I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses.

All: what?

Higgins: wait whose freddy

Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Putin checks the cameras

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon

Obama: ok

Putin: bunny on move!

Cameron: what did he say about the-

Higgins: SHUT UP CAMERON!

Putin: he's in….. check the lights!

Obama checks the light and he was there and he closed the door

Abbott: uhh

Putin: chicken… duck…. Its gone

Higgins: ok where did he go

Cameron: but the fox….

Higgins: he might get you ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

abbbott: Higgins stop being childish

putin: thing in dinning place

Cameron opens the door and bonnie was gone

Cameron: ok…. Do you hear footsteps…

Foxy was running down the east hall

Obama: close the door

Higgins: why waste power

Higgins waited for foxy to come up to the door and Higgins whacked him in the face with a hurley stick and foxy was on the ground

Higgins: oh good a concussion

Chica was at the right door and putin closed the door

Putin: guys focus

Obama: never thought I hear that coming from you

Putin: why you little-

Abbott stopped him

Abbott: focus

Putin opeaned the right door and chica was gone

Putin: ok ok 30% power and its 4:00

Obama: so… hows everyone

Abbott: good

Higgins: good

Obama: ok

Higgins: im going to explore abit

Higgins went into the dinning area and sees freddy

Higgins: hi George

Bonnie was right behind Higgins

Obama: uh oh somebody help him

Putin: why don't you

Obama: ok

Obama goes to the dinning area

Obama: now listen here bonnie im American and I will not hesitate to take action

Putin looking at the dinning camera hall

Putin: hes screwed Cameron help him

Cameron: me?

Putin: I don't see any other camerons here

Cameron: but but

Putin: GO!

Cameron rushes down the hall and sees them

Cameron: hey barney!

Bonnie turns around

Cameron: uhh uhh hi

Bonnie chases him

Cameron runs

Higgins: what a good man

Obama: shouldn't we help him

Higgins: nah that would ruin the moment

Higgins and Obama rush to the office and fifteen minutes later Cameron arrived with bruises all over

Cameron: you could've helped me!

Higgins: but whats the fun in that

Then suddenly 6am struck

Putin: easy

Everyone else: FOR YOU!

…...

FINISHED JOIN US FOR NIGHT 3


	3. night 3

**Govenments night at freddys: night 3**

**WARNING**

…**.**

**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY COUNTRIES SO PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED AND ENJOY**

ONCE AGAIN THE OFFICE WAS FILLED WITH THE 5 GOVERNMENTS AND PRESIDENTS THEN THE PHONE RANG

Phone guy: ''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died.

Abbott: that is what your implying!

Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

Putin checks the cameras and has vodka in his hand

putin: bonnie gone and chica

Cameron checks the left door and Obama checks the right

Cameron: wheres Higgins?

Higgins was not in the office

Obama: putin check the cameras

Putin: don't tell me what to do!

Putin checks the cameras to see hggins frantically looking for something in the dinning area

Abbott goes to him

Abbott: what are you doing

Higgins: where is it where is it

Abbott: wheres what?

Higgins: THE GUINNESS!

Abbott: ok

Freddys laugh is heard all over the pizzeria

Higgins: George

Meanwhile Obama,putin and Cameron was in the office until putin saw a weird poster in the west hall cam

Putin: whats this

Obama: a golden bear?

Cameron: we should call it golden freddy

Putin: shut it Cameron

Then golden freddy was behind them

Golden freddys childish laughter was heard

Putin turned around and punched golden freddy

Obama: what the heck?

Cameron: uh he is now angry

Golden freddy screamed and jumped at putin

Putin kicked him off him

Obama: now look you made him more mad

Putin: ok what now

Obama: how about you take care of him?

Putin: what

Obama: you started it

Golden freddy jumped at putin

Meanwhile Higgins and abbott approaches freddy

Abbott: uh Higgins are you sure this is a good idea?

Higgins: positive

Higgins goes to freddy

Higgins: where is it George!?  
freddy: its freddy

Higgins: ill be the one asking the questions George now where is it!?

Freddy: wheres what

Higgins picks up freddy

Higgins: where is my Guinness

Freddy: I don't know ask foxy

Higgins: right

Meanwhile golden freddy disappeared

Putin: phew you guys could've helped

Obama: you looked like you had it under control

Then bonnie was at the door

Cameron closed the door

Cameron: focus

Obama/putin: SHUT IT CAMERON!

Foxy was being interrogated by Higgins and abbott

Higgins: we aren't playing games mr. foxy? Was that it?

Foxy: I aint telling you anything

Higgins: oh? Abbott bring out the mangle

Foxy: what? No she was deactivated scrapped!

Higgins: look what we found in the saferoom

Mangle was theyre on a leash

Higgins: talk

Foxy: OK ITS ME I DID IT I HAVE IT

Higgins: where

Foxy goes to pirate cove and opens the curtain to reveal Higgins Guinness

Higgins takes it and goes back to the office abbot deactivates mangle and throws it into the saferoom

Higgins and abbott goes back into the office

Abbott: soo what were you three doing?

Putin: uhh nothing much

Higgins: ohh

Then freddy appeared at the door and Obama closed the door

Obama: ok we have till 6 am and its 5 am

Putin: unfortunately hes right just abit more

Obama: hold on whose this coming through the door ohh its its that canadian prime minister

Harper: guys? Guys?

Chica saw him

Harper: uhh hi duck

Chica screams

Abbott came down the hall and into the dining area and hit chica

Abbott: come on idiot

Harper: fine

Then bonnie covered the east hall

Bonnie: where are you going hahaha

abbott: move bunny boy

chica got up and was approaching behind them

abbott hit chica and threw her into bonnie and ran to the office with harper

Obama: what are you doing here?

Harper: us other world leaders saw what you guys were doing for charity and we wanted to do it to we are starting tomorrow but I decided to start tonight am I late?

Then it turned 6 am

Putin: yes you were


	4. night 4

**Govenments night at freddy's: night 4 **

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy**

…**.**

The main 6 people were joined by other important powers of their countries those people are carl xvi of Sweden, angela merkel of Germany, nieto of mexico, hollande of france, akihto of japan and Jacob zuma of south Africa

Higgins: its amazing we all fit into such a small office

Everyone nods and then the phone rings

Merkel: QUIET the phone has rang

Phone guy: Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Harper: uhhh ok whats that banging sound

Zuma: SHUT UP!

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

Carl: empty heads?

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*

Everyone had their eyes wide and jaws open

Cameron: did he?

Merkel: he didn't did he?

Higgins: well of to look at those empty heads

Hollande: ill acompany you

They leave

Obama: ok guys this is serious

Merkel: YES IT IS ANYBODY HAVE ANY WEAPONS?  
abbott: uh guys we have a problem

Everyone: what?

Abbott: showed them all the hsow stage animatronicless

Carl: were doomed

Putin: not yet were not

Zuma: do you have a plan genious?

Putin was about to say something then thought

Meanwhile with Higgins and hollande

Higgins checked the heads and nothing

Higgins: nothing

Hollande was theyre turned around

Hollande: uh Higgins

Higgins turned around

Higgins: holy

Bonnie was in the backstage and was looking directly at the camera turned away from them

Hollande motioned to the door Higgins nodded on the way there Higgins knee hit the table and he cursed loudly but when bonnie turned around he was gone outside of the backstage hollande had his hand over Higgins mouth

Meanwhile with the rest of them chica was at the right door and foxy was at the left door foxy kept knocking on the door

Foxy: please

Merkel: noo

Foxy: just one guiness

Merkel: no Higgins would kill you

Obama had carl, zuma and putin and Cameron in a circle

Obama: we are in serious danger

Cameron(sarcastically): NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zuma: shut up Cameron now what can we do?

Putin: we could bring in weapons tomorrow

Obam: we could or

Carl: we can fight them

Everyone turns to him

Carl: think about it we outnumber them by a lot and we have a lot of strength

Putin: how about nuke…

Everyone(including animatronics): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile hollande and Higgins were exploring until they saw a door titled "saferoom"

Higgins: OUUUUU

Hollande: interesting

Higgins unlocked it and they entered

Higgins: A GIFT BOX!

Hollande: a suit, heads and WHAT IS THAT!?

Higgins: huh

A yellow bunny animatronic was in the opposite of the room

Higgins: its ok it looks deactivated

Then suddenly the power went off

Hollande: ?

Meanwhile at the office

Obama: Cameron what did we tell you about the internet

Cameron: im sorry!

Merkel: idiot

Then freddys head was seen in the doorway

Abbott: ahhhhhhhhhh

Then it went 6 am

Higgins and hollande went past freddy

Higgins: George

Freddy: well done… wait..ITS FREDDY!

….


	5. night 5 prologue

**Governments night at freddys: night 5 prologue **

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy **

…**.**

Night 5: 11:50 pm

A figure went into the pizzeria while the owner was waiting for the governments to arrive

Owner: what? WHO ARE YOU!

The figure knocked the owner out

?: I will come back

? went to the saferoom but the freddy, bonnie and chica saw him

?: I always do

?:it'll be here I finally claim the world from them government people

The animatronics stopped outside the saferoom

?: it was then I spotted that suit that yellow suit which upon further inspection could be worn by a human which I put on and after I put it on I felt the power I felt like a god

The safedoors bust open the animatronics waited

?: my name is kim jong un and im here to finish this once and for all hahahaha

The animatronics jump at him

….

A short little prologue for night 5. I just had to make kim jong un the antagonist it was one of the first things I thought about doing since I was deciding to make this so yea next stop night 5


	6. night 5

**Govenments night at freddys: night 5**

**Warning**

**This is NOT meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy**

…**.**

Everyone arrived 5 minutes early so they could prepare

Carl: uh guys

Obama: yea?

Carl: where are the animatronics

The animatronics weren't on the show stage

Zuma: somethings wrong

They went to the office but then foxy was there

Higgins: foxy whats happening

Foxy: I don't know I just stood behind the curtain and when I peeked out no one so I came to the office to see what was up and you guys weren't there so I didn't know what was up

Then they heard hitting from where the saferooms location is

Obama: someone is here

They go to the sound only to see a yellow bunny animatronic beating up freddy with a toy freddy head

Freddy: owowowowowowowowowowow

Carl: uhh

Putin was trying to hold in a laughter

Obama: them eyes

Foxy: ITS HIM

The yellow bunny turns around

Merkel: nice going DUMMHEIT

Foxy: shut up

The yellow bunny charges at them

Everyone jumps out of the way except for Cameron

The yellow bunny hits Cameron into the wall

Obama: its kim jong um

The yellow bunny: right you are but when im in this suit im springtrap

Cameron: OH DRAT ITS THAT BLASTED NORTH KOREAN MANIAC

Springtrap: SHUT IT CAMERON

Putin jumps on springtrap

Springtrap: fool

Springtrap knocks putin of him and starts beating up Cameron

Higgins goes to freddy

Higgins: come on George we need you

Freddy: its freddy and ok

Meanwhile foxy tries to jump on springtrap but he kicks foxy away

Springtrap: naughty dog

Freddy hits springtrap and it connects but springtrap hits back

nieto looked at the heads and bodys of the toy animatronics

nieto: foxy can you build animatronics

foxy: not well but..

nieto: good*throws him a toy bonnie head* build

freddy gets knocked onto the ground

Cameron tries to hit springtrap but springtrap throws him into a pile of springtrap heads

higgins takes out a hurley stick and tries to hit springtrap with it but spring trap hits him into Obama and Higgins accidently hits obamas watch..

meanwhile a satellite up in the sky moves over freddy fazbears pizza and starts charging up a lazer ray

Obama checks his watch

Obama: oh no GUYS

All the people and animatronics(excluding springtrap) huddle up

Obama: thanks to Higgins he activated a lazer from a satellite baring down on us

Mekel: how long

Obama: until 6am

Akihto: how convienment

Springtrap charges at them but bonnie stops him

Freddy: what time is it?

Obama: uh 3 am

Freddy: we can do this but bear in mind this is a temporary truce

Springtrap throws bonnie at them

Everyone jumps outta way

Akihto takes out a sword

Putin: how long had you that sword

Akihto: …

Abbott tries to hit springtrap but gets thrown into a group involving freddy,chica,Obama,Higgins and carl

Akihto tries using his sword but springtrap threw it at freddy and it hit bonnies arm

Springtrap: its no use im beating you up

Foxy: that's going to change

Springtrap turned around to see foxy with the toy animatronics

Toy bonnie: hey there its bonnie hahahahaha

Toy chica: hey im chica lets party

Toy freddy: and im toy freddy

Mangle: hi my name is ric

Everyone looks at him

Mangle: what?

Foxy: anyway lets get him

Foxy jumps at him springtrap grabs him and throws him at the toy animatronics only toy bonnie and toy chica managed to dodge it

Toy chica hit him but then springtrap took her head clean of

Toy bonnie: oh no for the pizzeria

Toy bonnie jumped at springtrap

Springtrap took both his hands of and kicked him onto the floor and stood on his head

The rest of the toy animatronics stood up and fought but unfortunately they met the same fate as the other toy animatronics

Everyone was on the ground knocked out or broken(toy animatronics)

Springtrap picked up Obama by the neck

Springtrap: its over I win

Obama checked his watch 5:50

The lazer was nearly heated up ready to fire

Obama: Everyone out

Cameron: but

Obama: shut it Cameron out

Everyone got out

Freddy: what bout us

Higgins: we cant take you sorry

Freddy: WHAT!

It was 5:58 now

Obama: hey kim

Springtrap: what!

Obama then hit one of the springs and they all locked together crushing kim jong un

Springtrap: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Obama rushes out and as soon as he went out it went 6am the lazer came down destroying the pizzeria

Higgins: uh oh so whose explaining this to the owner

Merkel: oh no the owner!

Hollande: hes dead now its to late

Obama: now guys don't forget this was for charity and we done it for a good cause

Cameron: yes good jobe everyone

Everyone: shut it Cameron!

….

An hour later American military soldiers turned up to the scene to inspect the damage when the entered the dining area there was the 4 animatronics in theyre five nights at freddys 2 design siiting down seemly deactivated on the show stage with the words **IM STILL HERE **written on the wall behind them


End file.
